The Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) will continue the work begun by the Administrative Core in the first five years of the CCEH and the COTC that was established in the second five year funding period. As the primary conduit for bi-directional flow of information between the Center and community, the COTC serves all projects and cores within the Center. The Core provides an organizational framework and resources to accelerate translation of basic scientific findings from CCEH research that can be leveraged by the community to create safe, sustainable environments for healthy child development. A dedicated team of outreach and translation professionals will further strengthen relationships among community and academic partners and catalyze knowledge sharing between CCEH researchers and the community. The overall approach of the COTC will be guided by the Principles of Community Engagement developed by the CDC/ATSDR Committee for Community Engagement and emphasizing interactions based in mutual respect and a shared vision for the Center's mission and goals. First, we will promote bi-directional interaction and knowledge-sharing between CCEH scientists and the community (parents, health and service providers, educators, and advocates) with a focus on improving the health and well-being of children with developmental disabilities. Second, we will provide a forum where Center researchers can work collaboratively with community members to develop effective strategies for disseminating CCEH research findings. Third, we will establish a cadre of research and community experts to inform California policy-makers and other community leaders on issues related to children's environmental health. Fourth, in collaboration with community stakeholders, we will apply a theory of change model to develop, implement and evaluate the COTC outreach and translation program to ensure that our activities are achieving the intended outcomes.